Neko no Seikatsu
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: A modo de venganza, Arthur decide usar su magia en Ludwig, transformándolo en un pequeño gatito. Ahora, Alemania quedará a cargo de Italia hasta encontrar una manera de volver a la normalidad. Ludwig se debatirá entre estar realmente enfadado con Inglaterra o sentirse agradecido... quizá las dos cosas. (Basado en un Doujinshi GerIta). T para el lenguaje soez de Romano. Fluff.


**Neko no Seikatsu**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Hola! Éste es mi primer fic de Hetalia y me tiene algo emocionada. Ésta historia está basada en un Doujinshi de APH (Axis Powers Hetalia) que leí hace tiempo, y me pareció lindo escribirlo. AUNQUE, no estoy realmente segura si hay historias similares o si la idea en sí ya fue tomada, pero todo esto me tiene ansiosa y no pienso echarme hacia atrás.**

 **Y la traducción del título sería: Vida de gatos.**

 **Algunos eventos o situaciones tal vez sean un tanto similares a la tira, pero seré original en ésta historia y el Dojinshi me servirá un poco de guía o ayuda.**

 **Si no lo han visto aún, les invito a hacerlo. En mi perfil podrán encontrar el link para llegar más rápido. Pero debo advertir antes que es YAOI GerIta. No es muy explícito sin embargo y morirán de ternura :3**

 **Dicho ésto, espero lo disfruten, ya no los entretengo más. Ésta será una pequeña introducción a la historia.**

* * *

 _Géneros_ : Romance, Humor y Friendship.

 _Advertencias : _Habrá eventos similares al Doujinshi en éste capítulo.

 _Descargo de responsabilidad : _Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y el Doujinshi tampoco es de mi pertenencia, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

 _~Disfruten..._

 **.**

 **.**

Neko no Seikatsu

 _Prólogo : El plan de Inglaterra._

Arthur se había infiltrado en la casa de Italia poniendo en marcha su brillante-plan-maestro-poco-convencional. Había sido tan sigiloso que sorprenderlo sería imposible. Claro, estaba equivocado.

Fue fácilmente descubierto. Tan fácil que no pudo dejar de maldecir a Alemania y a sí mismo por su aparente indiscreción. Ahora, Ludwig lo tenía atado con una fuerte soga mientras le sermoneaba y gritaba sin descanso alguno. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de escuchar cosas que realmente no venían al caso, finalmente llegó a la pregunta que debería haber hecho hace ya un largo rato.

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en la casa de Italia, dumm? ¡Menos mal que yo pasaba por aquí! Y ese Italia es un despistado... ¿Lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? Y...

Inglaterra rodó los ojos. Había sido descubierto, aquello ya era lo suficientemente malo como para tener que soportar al fornido e intimidante alemán dando una diatriba.

De repente, Ludwig lo lanzó lejos con bastante fuerza que hizo a Arthur tragar un poco de tierra. No podía incorporarse por culpa de sus ataduras. Se limitó al maldecir al alemán en silencio, hasta que éste volvió a hablar.

―Por ésta te dejaré ir, pero que no se te ocurra intentar nada raro o no saldrás bien parado la próxima vez.

Alemania se retiró echando humo. Inglaterra gruñó con odio mientras, con un poco de esfuerzo, se sentaba y tiraba lejos de él aquellas gruesas cuerdas que mantenían sus extremidades aprisionadas.

Se encontraba tirado en medio de una calle poco concurrida. Él había creído que por ello, no sería tan fácilmente descubierto, pero, ¿de dónde había salido Alemania de todos modos? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que se aparecería de la nada por allí? Era realmente confuso, pero le restó importancia.

―Ese bastardo... ―refunfuñó con odio.

En eso, oyó un fuerte maullido. Se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse a un gato muy lindo el cual, al parecer, estaba aplastando la pobre colita del minino. Su pelaje era claro con una gran mancha marrón en la parte superior de su cabeza y lomo. Un rizo sobresalía de su cabeza.

―¿Eh...? Oh, lo siento... ―tomó al gatito en brazos― ¿Te encuentras bien peque...? ¡Ay!

Éste comenzó a rasgar su rostro en cuanto estuvo frente a él. Gritando y llorando mientras demostraba su miedo mediante sus filosas garras.

―¡Ve~ Meow! ¡Meoooow!

―¡Ay, AY! ¡Está bien, lo siento! ¡ME RINDO! ―exclamó Arthur y el gato temporalmente se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. _Él era tan lindo_ , el rubio no pudo evitar pensar, sonriéndole al aterrado felino.

Entonces una idea golpeó su mente.

―Si Alemania fuese de tu tamaño yo podría vengarme... ¡Oh sí, eso es! ¡De tu tamaño, claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! ¡Haha!

―¡Veeee~ Meooooooooww!

El gato tembló en las manos del hombre mientras era alzado en el aire como si fuese un Dios o un milagro de éste.

―Gracias a ti, pequeño, acaba de llegar la mejor de las ideas a mi cabeza...

―Meow...

―Ahora, a poner mi plan en marcha para así deshacerme de aquél bastardo que lo único que ha hecho es complicar mi vida.― Acarició la cabeza del minino, quien se encogió ligeramente ante su toque.

El haber hecho aparentemente feliz a aquella persona por alguna razón, no le hizo sentir tan bien... claro, sentía que lo que sucedería a continuación no iba a ser bueno. La macabra sonrisa del de los ojos verdes le hizo estremecerse una vez más en su agarre.

―Ve... Meow... ―resignado, maulló una vez más.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Em, ejem, ejem... éste ha sido todo el capítulo por ahora. Corto, lo sé, pero es un prólogo después de todo. El capítulo estuvo basado en el Doujinshi que, para el que no esté seguro de lo que ésto sea, se los diré:**

 **Trata de una serie de Mangas que no fueron hechos por el creador de Hetalia. En otras palabras, dibujantes y fans de Hetalia (o de cualquier Anime, en realidad) se unen para crear lo que se conoce como Doujinshis, cuya temática son más que nada el Yaoi u otros emparejamientos, manteniendo la historia del Anime y las características IC de los personajes. Pero debido al copyright, sólo se permiten realizar una cierta cantidad de copias de éste Manga, lo que los hace de edición limitada y son un poco difíciles de conseguir en Japón. Aunque, de vez en cuando, allá se abren convenciones donde se dedican más que nada a vender éstos Mangas y la gente obviamente aprovecha para conseguir de éstos tanto que pueda.**

 **Son sumamente interesantes y son fáciles de conseguir en Youtube, donde otras personas se dedican a su traducción y lo comparten con nosotros, en especial de GerIta y UsUk. Pero también podemos encontrar SuFin, FrUk, PruCan y otras parejas más.**

 **Uff... *respira hondo* Creo que eso fue todo, de corazón espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pero, es su decisión si habrá continuación o no. Ustedes me lo dicen, o sino, pos simplemente dejo el fic ahí y continuaré con los demás que ya tengo escritos.**

 **Háganme saber lo que piensan :)**

 **Ésto ya me quedó demasiado largo xD Ok, me despido...**

 **Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n.n/**

 _ **Miss Haruno...**_


End file.
